


[吹亮]拉郎配和自由恋爱

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 漫画设定





	[吹亮]拉郎配和自由恋爱

天上院吹雪点开了网络对战平台的图标，熟门熟路的输入了自己的密码，点击登录。一旁弹出的小框上是浏览器自作聪明的为他挑选的新闻，排在第一条的就是“《青少年决斗大赛》丸藤亮夺冠 天上院吹雪在决赛前突然弃赛”，红字，加粗，恨不得占满整个框。  
吹雪冷冷一笑，叉掉新闻。还好我弃赛了，他极其不雅的翻了个白眼，在内心暗道。  
想想以前他和凯撒亮对上的时候吧，决斗一次记者就跟他们俩上床了一样激动，要是真有点什么更是唯恐天下不乱的写上一堆报道。胜负难分？如果他打得过倒是想把自己的胜率的再提高一点；命中注定的对手？生日只差一天这种巧合的事情是他愿意的吗；天作之合？……连这种词都说出来，可见记者已经神志不清了。  
偏偏还就有粉丝吃这一套，哭天喊地的举着“祝你们幸福”的横幅在现场挥舞。  
明明都是些挺好看的小姑娘不是么，干嘛急着把这么英俊潇洒的男人推给另一个男人呢。想起今天在场边看到的粉丝团，吹雪摇了摇头。那方阵里面有几个姑娘好看到他都忍不住多瞄了两眼，若不是爱好过于特殊，他是定要上去搭讪一番的，可惜啊可惜……  
他在这边感叹来感叹去，就把电脑扔在了一边，平台上倒是有人注意到他上线，立刻丢来一个对局邀请。提示音响了半天，吹雪才慢吞吞的凑过去看了眼屏幕，熟悉的四个字母躺在对局申请人那一栏，就像他的决斗风格一样干脆利索又简单的让人头疼。

NOVA：在？

见他没有反应，对面又敲了一句简短的询问。吹雪本准备继续装死，可念及晚上闲着也是闲着，还是点了同意，让界面切换到对局状态。

NOVA：还以为你在挂机。  
爱之传教士：刚有点走神  
爱之传教士：话说你还真是什么时候都在啊，就没点别的娱乐活动吗？  
爱之传教士：看在认识挺久的份上，要不要我给你介绍几个妹子

吹雪还在对话栏里面敲着字，对面却直接开了决斗，颇有点逃避话题的意思。吹雪忍不住大笑，任由系统自动分配了先攻，开始察看起自己的手牌来。  
由海马集团下属公司制作的网络对战平台目前还在试运行阶段，不过已经有很多急不可耐的决斗者申请了测试资格，开始与世界各地的对手磨练技艺了。过去的十来年时间里，决斗相关的技术突飞猛进，光是决斗盘就更新换代了好几次，面对面的立体影像也再也不能满足决斗者的需求了，网络对战应运而生。  
对于吹雪而言这其实没什么意义，他的生活里有足够多的事情，前几天刚把到手的美女要他陪着逛街兜风，以前就关系颇好的女同学要来向他请教问题，如果做完这些他还有闲暇，那也可以去逗逗那个个性完全不像自己的妹妹。你问决斗？嘿，别开玩笑了，决斗从来只是手段，不是目的。  
话虽如此，保持适当的脑力活动还是必要的……吹雪想起了下午翘掉的决赛，还是打起了三分精神应对起面前的决斗。  
这平台上鱼龙混杂，有高手，自然也有菜鸟，他和NOVA对战的次数不算少——当然对方未必知道其中一部分是他——自然知道对方的水平。NOVA算不上特别强，且偏好力量型的卡组，手气好的时候经常第二回合直接满血带人走，而如果没有抽到想要的牌，往往会被一点点蚕食掉生命值。不过在吹雪看来，他手气好的时候未免稍微多了那么一点……  
保不齐是那个凯撒亮的铁杆粉丝呢。吹雪不能算善意的想到，却见对面直接手融出一只电子终结龙。我刚才说了什么来着？这乌鸦嘴的技能点能不能洗掉重点啊。他叹了口气，直接按下投降键。

爱之传教士：我就调侃一句，至于嘛  
爱之传教士：不知道的以为你是在跟我赌气呢  
NOVA：……  
NOVA：能不能认真一点？  
爱之传教士：啊啊，为什么连这里也有和我说教的人  
NOVA：……  
NOVA：抱歉。  
爱之传教士：恩，我这个人一向宽宏大量，让你妹妹再陪我决斗一把我就原谅你  
NOVA：做梦。

吹雪这次直接笑得趴到了键盘上。  
笑归笑，他还是分神认真考虑了一下目前的状况。这个对战平台也内置了语音系统，NOVA曾无意中碰开了麦的开关，他因此得知了对方的性别，也知道了他家里还有个妹妹。  
而之所以要强调他知道对方是个同性，实在是他被说的有点烦了。决斗上是对手时一回事，不代表他与他的对手私下也得有什么好交情吧，更别说丸藤亮其实并不是与他对战次数最多的选手，而要按照媒体的说法，他大概要和艾德——也就是那位与他对战次数最多的决斗者——上床才能解释他们俩之间的火花了。  
可天地良心啊，对上谁是他能够选择的事情吗，那难道不是抽签时决定的事情吗？  
退一万步说，他承认丸藤亮实力很强，但是这和他有一丁点关系吗？以他撩过的妹起誓，他笔直的就像是一秒三十万公里的光，绝对对那个不解风情的同性没有“决斗很难缠”以外的想法  
不过看看NOVA，再看看艾德，吹雪还是放下心来。我还是可以和同性好好相处的嘛。他信心满满的捋了捋头发，高兴的接下了对方的又一局对局申请。

 

他在这头玩的开心，当天负责写报道的田中记者却愁的要掉头发，一边扒拉着过往前辈们写下的稿子一边哀嚎，“我还能给天上院的这次弃赛找什么理由？！”  
决斗界的双子星，年龄相当，战绩持平，就连生日都只差了一天，要是他们肯配合简直可以创造一个新的神话！  
可那也得两个人配合。  
丸藤亮倒还好，问及天上院吹雪都很合作的用他一贯的决斗脑回答，“天上院是个值得注意的对手。”——好吧这好歹还可以衍生一下，虽然与他回答别的人的答案并没有什么不同。  
而天上院吹雪就完全是非暴力不合作的态度了。起初还会假惺惺的说什么“同年的对手很难得，期待和他的再次对战。”到了现在，已经会用修炼的日益厚的脸皮挤出一点微笑，“为什么又要谈凯撒亮呢？如果美丽的记者小姐还想和我谈些什么的话，不如和我谈个恋爱吧。”  
天杀的天上院吹雪！泡你的粉丝就算了连我的同事都要泡！想起中井小姐羞红的脸庞，田中愤恨的锤了锤键盘。  
抱怨归抱怨，稿子还是得违背当事人意愿，彻底扭曲掉事实才行。田中捂着脸哀嚎着，陷入了又一轮对头发的折磨里。

 

“号外号外！KING吹雪又要和凯撒亮对上了！”  
“只是分在两个半区吧……”  
“难道他们两个会输吗？”  
“也是，毕竟他们是决斗界的双子星啊！”  
听到上述对话的艾德•菲利克斯几乎要捏爆手里的罐装咖啡。  
要优雅，艾德。他努力对自己说道，可抬头一看，场边那个和女粉丝言笑晏晏的天上院吹雪怎么就那么碍眼呢？说句心里话，他是宁愿被电子天龙头清场再轰成渣，也不想和天上院吹雪皮笑肉不笑的打上半天。那黏人的战术和慵懒的笑容实在太讨厌了！  
以年龄来说，他比决斗界的双子星要小一岁，在决斗场上崭露头角的时间自然也晚了一年。也正是因为这个难以改变的事实，他不仅无法理直气壮的成为其中一人的宿敌，就连输了也会被说毕竟还是小孩子——明明就是那两个吃了发酵粉的人比较过分不是吗？  
不过我迟早会把那两个混蛋一起踩在脚底下的。艾德“啪”一声扣上了决斗盘，气势汹汹的站上了决斗台。只要他赢下这场就获得了四分之一决赛的入场券，也就可以再度碰上双子星之一、那个和他孽缘不断的天上院吹雪了。

对比起艾德决心势头一点不缺的样子，吹雪那边就可谓消极怠工了。直到开场前他还靠在场边和一个容貌秀美的少女聊天，等到裁判宣布比赛开始才慢吞吞的走上舞台，说要把这场比赛的胜利赠予场边为他带来幸运的美人儿。  
站在丸藤亮对面的选手猛地打了个寒颤，先前还在和他进行礼貌且友好的赛前对话的决斗者朝吹雪投去一道绝对不能称得上友善的视线，杀气腾腾的返回了比赛区。而此时，懒散的褐发少年刚确认完比赛的流程，非常遗憾的丢下一句“接下来的对手都是男人吗，真让人提不起劲。”  
虽然外界都对这双子星之间的故事津津乐道，不过经常参赛比赛的选手都知道，这两个人私底下是毫无交往的。但也正因为这个原因，时常在决赛碰头的两人身上就更带着宿命一般的意味。没有人会不想夺得冠军的荣誉，但是如果没有一个能够互相追逐互相超越的对手，横扫赛场又是件多么寂寞的事情呢？  
注定了要止步八强的这位选手捂着脸忍住流泪的冲动，把即将被淘汰的未来扔在脑后，满怀期待的站到了亮的对面并许下了一个诚挚的愿望：什么时候我也能有这样的对手就好了！

结果自然没什么可说的，四进二的决赛里艾德•菲利克斯对战天上院吹雪，而丸藤亮对战某个倒霉鬼。经过一个简短的午休，比赛拉开了序幕。  
吹雪照例在休息区呆到了最后一秒，被聊天对象娇嗔着要迟到了才朝着比赛区挪动。艾德见他不紧不慢的样子也不恼火，摆出一张绅士的笑脸，“就算你想拖延时间，你的失败也不会迟到太久的。”  
“也是呢……”吹雪不紧不慢的绑决斗盘，对男人他历来吝啬自己的笑容，此时自然也没有笑，只是遗憾的叹了口气，“加奈子上轮比赛就被淘汰了，我已经没有想要通过决斗深入交流的对象了。”  
言下之意是决斗都不准备好好打了吗？无视别人也有个限度吧！艾德冷笑，“希望你决斗的时候还能有这种从容的态度。”  
“啊啊，承你吉言。”吹雪敷衍的摆了摆手。

就像他表现出来的样子，这场决斗打的不可谓不无聊。艾德几次在展开时被打断了攻势，却又怎么都等不来吹雪的反击，到中盘的时候几乎要摔掉决斗盘去掐吹雪的脖子。好不容易互相算计手牌和卡组资源到了决胜负的回合，褐发的少年却久违的勾了勾唇，原本搭在陷阱卡发动按钮上的手轻轻敲了敲决斗盘。  
那会是什么卡？艾德的心猛地揪紧了。幌子吗，还是引诱我攻击的陷阱？他试图通过吹雪的表情猜测那张卡到底是什么，而对方好似大理石雕像一般的面庞上什么都看不出来。以他对吹雪的了解，他的卡组里多得是反击陷阱，虽然之前已经消耗了大半，但是……  
“真应该让摄影师拍下你现在的表情呢。”吹雪开口打断了艾德的思路。他放松的垂下肩膀，整张脸上都写着“无聊”，“这样他们就不会再继续写我和凯撒如何在决斗上擦出火花了——你比我要执着的多了。”  
“我不需要你的施舍。”艾德咬牙切齿的道，“我选择进入战斗阶段，幻影英雄，攻击空气圈鸟！”  
吹雪摊开手，“如你所愿，和凯撒在决赛会师吧。祝你们有一场精彩的决斗。”他的话音落下之后，为数不多的生命值也随着幻影英雄的攻击清空了。等待裁判宣布胜负之后，他便一步三晃的下了台。  
艾德看着他的背影，神情猛地一变，“等等，别走！裁判，我申请复盘！”他一边喊一边试图追上吹雪，却发现褐发少年果断的拒绝了申请，抄着口袋朝他挑了挑眉，“你这个人真麻烦……”他把刚刚收拢的卡组摊开，抽出一张夹在指尖微微一晃，“就算你知道盖卡是什么又如何呢？宣布了胜负的比赛不会再改变结果了。”  
“我至少可以知道你明明有平局的手段。”艾德看到那张牌以后意外的冷静了下来，没再去追究吹雪为何放水，“这局我不会当成是我赢了，但是你也别得意的太早，迟早有一天，我会彻底的战胜你，还有那个凯撒。”  
吹雪曲起食指蹭了蹭脸颊，“你弄错了一点呢……平局的选项从来不在我的考虑范围内。”他脸上依然没有什么笑意，甚至微微皱起眉头，隐约的透出不耐烦，“平局是因为没有能力取得胜利，本来就意味着是我输了——今天的话，我也没兴趣和男人再打一场加时赛。”  
他们俩站在一起很快就吸引了不少人的视线，吹雪侧头看了看，趁着人还没把去路堵住丢下最后一句话，“结束了吗？那么再见，祝你和那个同样麻烦的凯撒决斗愉快。”而后如卸重负的摘下决斗盘，混入了人群。

“你的老对手天上院吹雪这次惜败艾德•菲利克斯，无缘决赛，和你相比，似乎他的状态很不好？”中井斟酌着措辞，询问道。她的面前是被所有同行称赞为面对媒体“知无不答”的凯撒亮——虽然答来答去都是那么回事，不过总比不按常理出牌的某些人要好一点。  
哪想这个一直脾气很好、对什么对手都没意见的少年却非常严肃非常强硬的开口道，“他并不是状态出了问题，而是心态上有问题。如果继续不认真对待决斗，他的成绩还会继续下滑的。”没等记者小姐惊讶，他又迅速的补充道，“今天的比赛换我来打的话肯定会获得胜利。”  
“因为这场他有很多失误吗？”  
亮想起那些因为操作者心不在焉而产生的失误，果断的回答道，“是，非常多。”后排的闪光灯有些刺眼，他微微眯起眼侧过头，正巧在人群的末尾看到一道熟悉的身影——正是脱了外套又抓乱了头发的天上院吹雪。  
看到他亮自然而然想起那场因为对方弃权而获得胜利的比赛，先前压抑着的恼火也一股脑爆发出来。正巧又有记者追问无法与吹雪这样的决斗者在决赛相遇会不会感到遗憾，他盯着那个方向，一字一顿的说，“天上院这种不尊重决斗的人没有资格被称之为决斗者。”  
中井正在为了他前一句话开窍而惊喜，听见这句仿佛被泼了一盆冷水，“什、什么？”她想说是不是自己听错了，却看到旁边的同行已经飞速的记下了这个爆炸性的消息。

吹雪也早就看见正在被采访的丸藤亮了。他抱着听听看这个人还能搞出什么大新闻给他添乱的想法听了一会，正巧听见了对方毫不客气的苛责，怒极反笑，直接朝身旁挤不到好位置采访的小记者开口，“想要个能上头条的新闻吗？”  
小记者刚想惊呼就发现身旁站的正是天上院吹雪本人，便嗫喏着点了点头。  
这一看就是个刚出来跑新闻的小记者，可能背后的报社也不是很大，只自己挂了一台照相机，连个摄像师都没有，吹雪只好退而求其次，让小记者拿出手机，对着屏幕理了理头发，熟练地打开摄像功能。  
“至所有致力于撮合决斗界双子星的你们，我与丸藤君平日素无交情，不了解也没兴趣了解他为人如何，如果你们觉得我单身是对所有单身男性的威胁、执意要给我找一个绑定的对象，至少请找一个肤白貌美胸大腿长腰细的妹子，实力差一点也没关系。”他对着手机说话的声音不小，至少正好看着他的丸藤亮清楚的听见了这一切。他便关上录像，把手机物归原主，又并拢食中二指，朝站在凯撒身旁的中井小姐抛去一个飞吻，“抱歉呢，美丽的记者小姐离我太远，头条只能让给别人了。”

场面一下混乱至极，然而事件中心的两个人看起来都是一副“啊终于说开了再也不用互相折磨了”的样子，冷着脸趁乱悄悄溜走，留下满场面面相觑的记者交换着迷茫的眼神。他们努力了那么久的事情，这就彻底泡汤了？

还在面对记者的艾德听闻双子星闹翻以后报之以弧度完美的微笑，“他们俩一直是这个样子，什么时候能学会好好相处就好了。”大有为同伴不理智的举动觉得痛心疾首的意思。  
那副被人誉为“决斗界贵公子”的样子落在饭后随便调台消磨时光的吹雪眼里，就是完完全全的挑衅了。褐发的少年慢悠悠的啜饮着果汁，良久才勾起一个冷笑。刚赢了一次就这么张扬，祝你被那个凯撒满血送回老家。  
接下来的采访不看也罢，想来也是针对他和凯撒做的文章，有这个时间，他更愿意去决斗平台上解残局，或者和老朋友庆祝一下摆脱了与同性传绯闻的喜事。

晚上八点整，NOVA准时上线。吹雪打了个哈欠，顺手给他扔过去一个对局申请。  
往日有战必应的NOVA却拒绝了邀请，敲来一句简短的回复，“有点不方便。”过了一会大概是觉得解释的不够详细，又补上后文。  
“网络不稳定，择日再战……吗。”看到对话框里那句话吹雪就笑了，快速的敲下回复，“不方便决斗还坚持上线，难道是专门来找我的？”  
对面果不其然沉默了很长时间，好不容易才干巴巴的反驳道，“没有的事。”  
吹雪相信要是NOVA就在他面前的话他一定能看到对方因为窘迫和恼怒涨红的脸，忍不住笑出了声。又给了NOVA一点时间缓冲，他终于收敛了一点让人恨得牙根发痒的态度，状似无意的提起了下午的事情，“看你上的这么晚，难道是下午错过了比赛在看复播吗？”  
“恩。艾德发挥的不错。”  
“他这次对卡组的改动很有意思，我刚才组了正在试。”吹雪抛出了一个邀请，“你用的卡组和凯撒亮差不多，应该是他的粉吧，要不要帮偶像试一下刀？”  
NOVA没有对他认为实力可比艾德的大胆发言做什么反应，默默地点了同意。  
真是个无可救药的决斗脑啊。吹雪趁着系统发牌的短暂间隙推测了一下对面的心态，心情很好的靠在椅背上摸了摸下巴。

吹雪一直觉得自己的运气不算差，此时更加确信了。他拿到的手牌刚好可以完成艾德做过的某个让他觉得非常有意思的连锁，不过还要等先攻的NOVA展开完才行……  
对面的手气似乎更是好的不可思议，第一回合就做出了电子龙•无限，又设置下两枚盖牌。  
唔，盖牌的时候有所犹豫，是害怕被清掉吗？无限拥有一回合一次反制任何卡牌效果的能力，缺陷就在于打点不算太高，如果是那个凯撒的话，这个时候一定会盖下电子网络，除外电子龙三型就能保证无限不被破坏，但是对面不是他……盖下的就很有可能是虚张声势的卡了。  
既然如此，那就让我来破开无限的封锁吧。吹雪抽了一张卡，信心满满的进入主要阶段一。

艾德的卡组不算非常顺手，比起吹雪擅长的气圈鸟卡组，更偏向于力量型。吹雪花了一个回合解掉无限，在第二个回合又把没有抗性的嵌合狂暴龙送进了墓地，正准备在第三个回合结束这场战斗，NOVA却突然消失了。  
吹雪放在键盘上的手有些颤抖，难以置信的盯着对话框那句没发出来的“你好像不是很在状态”，内心满是问号。以他对NOVA的了解，对方并不是一个快要输就强退的人，难道真是网络不好断了线？他耐心的等了一会，直到宣告对方掉线时间超过一分钟判定吹雪胜利的系统提示音响起，才认命的接受了对手掉线的事实。他深吸一口气，继而想起自己也没有NOVA的联系方式，只好对着残局干瞪眼，末了愤恨的退出了平台。

好在这么个小插曲还不能影响到吹雪因为摆脱了绯闻而来的好心情。第二天他就起了个大早，一边敷面膜一边约前天晚上撩到的小美女出来谈人生谈理想。  
出门以后虽然只是聊聊天逛逛街，吹雪也一扫上场决斗时懒散的样子，使出浑身解数逗的身旁的小美女笑逐颜开。坐下来喝饮料的时候小美女都忍不住说，“以前还以为吹雪会是个不好亲近的人呢，没想到这么有趣。”  
吹雪深情款款的捉住对方一只手，“大概是与你的相遇改变了我吧。”  
那会他还不知道，那啥啥，是要被雷劈的。

 

“Tag Force？”吹雪难以置信的重复。  
通知他参赛的工作人员很贴心的解释道，“简单说就是组队决斗。”  
吹雪阴沉着脸把通知信拍在桌上，“这种事情我当然知道。我是说，为什么要和凯撒亮一起？”决斗界是个人都应该知道我跟他不对盘了，要我和他组队决斗这不是玩我吗？  
工作人员笑容可亲态度得体，“根据一月一排的积分排名，您和凯撒亮的积分目前并列第一，因此联盟决定派您和凯撒亮作为本国的青少年组代表参加比赛。”他刻意在“本国”上加重了语气，“也许您想问为什么不找艾德•菲利克斯选手吧？很遗憾，尽管他的日语很流畅，但是从国籍上来说他还是个美国人。”  
……你们狠。吹雪咬牙切齿的把通知收好，“……我知道了。最后一个，也是仅剩的要求，不要把我跟他安排在双人间。”

幸好主办方满足了他这个微小的愿望——尽管听说凯撒亮那边也提出了类似的要求让吹雪有点不爽——最后两个人只是住了隔壁。

组队决斗这种事情，大体上来说如果不是两套主轴相同的卡组，就需要考验队友的意识和人品了。卡组能不能配合先不提，不变成1V3的艰苦战斗已经是要对队友感恩戴德的程度。  
吹雪认为自己还算是擅长这种事情，毕竟他在学校里最能刷异性好感的就是带不怎么会决斗的女同学去横扫决斗场。但是队友是个男人的话，他实在没有什么揣测对方心思的欲望，也不用提配合了。  
就当成单打好了，反正输了也没什么大事。他从浴室走出来，潦草的擦了擦头发，准备吹干头发以后靠在沙发上看他的时尚杂志——从一开始他就做好了一日游的准备，包里塞满了打发时间的东西。  
哪想他裹着浴袍翻遍了卫生间也没找到该有的小电器，又懒得去打电话要，想了想，踩着拖鞋去敲了隔壁的门。他的算盘打得很好，凯撒亮是个著名的决斗脑，对他本人应该没有太大的抗拒，只是借个电吹风应该问题不大，而临时的邻居也确实好脾气的放他进了房间。  
“稍等，我去卫生间找一下。”  
吹雪热切的表达了自己的感谢以后在沙发上坐了下来，视线只在房间里略微一扫就发现了个让他感兴趣的事情——凯撒这家伙，居然开着电脑在平台上跟人决斗。这种事情多少算是个人隐私，他就没去看对方的ID，耐心的等到对方拿着吹风机出来才问，“今天也不休息吗？”  
亮发现他在瞄笔记本的屏幕，便点点头，“保持一下手感。要看吗？”  
吹雪特想告诉他自己对他的决斗没兴趣，不过借此机会也可以知道对方的小号——他满以为对方也跟他一样开了一打小号，哪想凯撒亮其人，直接开着自己被媒体曝光过的大号在和人决斗，看看资料，对手还是个胜率很低的菜鸟。  
“你还真是什么人的决斗申请都接啊。”吹雪承认自己这句话说得不那么好听，但也没想到对方直接炸了。  
凯撒亮盯着他，仿佛看到什么发自内心嫌恶的东西一样，“你的账号是什么？”  
“哈？”吹雪很莫名其妙。  
“我绝对不会接你的申请的。”亮口气坚决，“吹风机在茶几上，你可以离开我的房间了。不用还。”  
吹雪决定收回前言，他就是跟丸藤亮这个人合不来而已。

 

到头来吹雪也没拿那个吹风机，第二天多花了十分钟整理自己的发型。  
其他国家的代表队伍此时也都到了，在餐厅与休闲区中间随处可见来自世界各地的美人。吹雪感觉自己仿佛到了天堂，尤其三三两两的女孩们都朝他投来了视线，他回之以微笑以后也有大胆的给他一份灿烂的笑容。  
他一边在内心陶醉于自己的英俊，一边走向了一位单独坐在窗边喝饮料的金发姑娘，“我可以坐在你的对面吗？”  
金发姑娘点点头，打量他一番又好心提醒，“这里的简餐味道不怎么好。”  
“谢谢。”吹雪拉开椅子坐下，用一种听似随意实则刻意的口气说，“坐在美人的对面，任何食物都会变得美味起来。”  
没等他趁热打铁开始询问对方的名字，那姑娘就饶有兴趣的托着下巴问道，“你家那位看你这样不会生气吗？”  
吹雪有些迷茫的笑了笑，觉得是自己没有听清，“……什么？”迅速的过了一遍来到这里的行为，确定没有和其他异性有过什么接触后，他才摆出了有点埋怨的神情，“我可是单身啊。”  
“那我确认一遍，你是本次比赛的日本选手天上院吹雪吗？”那姑娘惊奇的问了一遍，“嗨，别说你不知道，来参赛的可都默认是情侣。”  
吹雪心说我确实不知道，要是知道打死我我都不会来的。他这边正想着自己到底被误会成什么样，那姑娘就给他当头一棒，“原来你不是啊，我看你们日本的参赛选手是两个英俊的男孩子，就告诉小姐妹你们是一对了。”她撩了撩金发，风情万种的朝吹雪露齿一笑，“我也是参赛选手，所以你可以不用花力气了。”  
“怎么会。”吹雪掐了自己几下，保证自己是微笑着的，抬手唤来服务员点单，“欣赏美是我的乐趣。能够认识你已经证明今天我足够好运。”

说归说，匆匆解决了午饭以后吹雪冲回了房间，拽出枕头当成主办发抽了一顿，落到地上还不解气的补了两脚。

这份愤怒延续到了比赛，好好地Tag Force被看到对面情侣格外愤怒的吹雪和不知道发生了什么事但总之看吹雪不爽的亮打成了单打。前两轮好在对手虽然配合不错但顾此失彼，被暴力清空了生命值，而到了第三轮，留下的都是实力强劲的，这边两个毫无配合的被打的够呛。  
最后的赛点，吹雪看着自己场上的两只气圈鸟和一只横在那里的电子龙，捏紧了手中的大气圈神鸟。胡闹到现在他稍微有那么点发泄够的意思，此时格外不想输给对面黏糊糊的小情侣，但是……不用三只祭品出的大气圈神鸟不能夺得对面的怪兽作为装备卡。他心虚的瞄了眼丸藤亮，眼一闭心一横，把场上的三只怪一起献祭了召唤了自己的王牌卡。

赛后的采访区，吹雪庆幸身边那个人没有当场翻脸，悄悄的钻进了人群准备避开和丸藤亮的其他接触，然而人群推推搡搡还是把他挤到了今天采访的重头戏凯撒亮身边，连带着他做的一点点小伪装也被识破，整个人被推到了长枪短炮之中。  
吹雪颇为尴尬的和亮打了个招呼。他们身高相仿，绝对不存在什么没有看到的情况，然而丸藤亮居然装作没看见的样子把头又转了回去，对着采访的记者继续说，“天上院之前的失误……”  
我怎么没早点祭掉他的天龙头呢？吹雪开始想要穿越回两个小时前掐死当时的自己了。

 

好不容易挨到回家，吹雪倒头就睡，临近凌晨才饥肠辘辘的爬起来。一刻钟之后，他叼着块吐司打开了电脑，顺手登陆上决斗平台。出乎预料的，丸藤亮的大号caser在线，状态为可接受对战。这决斗脑是不是全年无休啊……吹雪回忆了一下，发现对这个账号没有什么别的印象，决定以后观察起来，而后，怀着某种颇为幼稚的心态拿小号去点了申请决斗。  
不是绝对不会接受我的决斗吗，开着小号你也不认识，到头来还是要和我打。  
对面显然并不是在发呆，迅速的点了同意。  
吹雪本就是试探，根本不想和凯撒亮进行决斗者之间的深入交流，选了一副可称之为卡堆的混轴卡组进去瞎打一气，迅速的结束了决斗了。  
回过头来他又拉开好友列表，发现NOVA也在，便再次点了申请对局准备好好打一场，可这回向来有决斗必应的人只发来一个问号。  
吹雪想了想，开始打字，“找你决斗啊。”

NOVA：稍微等一下  
爱之传教士：恩？在观战吗  
NOVA：押分

吹雪知道这个是平台新推出的功能，每一场决斗过后都有系统打分，根据分数给duel point。而DP则可以用来购买新的皮肤、卡底，或者拿去豪赌。  
前者暂且不说，后者倒是很符合KC集团董事长的美学。吹雪艰难的把吐司咽下去，分心想这功能确实挺好，君不见那个除了决斗什么兴趣都没有的NOVA也跑去玩了，一不留神差点把自己噎死。  
好不容易喘匀气NOVA也忙完了，回头一看他在那里挂机，做了个差点让吹雪又背过气的行为。吹雪难以置信的看了一会，忍不住问，“把DP转给我干嘛？”  
对面的回答让他哑口无言，“怕你想押分。”没等吹雪反驳，NOVA又打了一行字，“都是从你刚才的决斗那赚的。”  
我刚才的决斗？和凯撒的那场？吹雪哭笑不得的接受了友人的转账，“你还真是凯撒粉啊，他跟什么人决斗都盯着看。”  
对面却是无话，只点击了对局开始。吹雪也没追究下去，将注意力放在了决斗上。

 

因为吹雪上次幼稚的挑战行为，开始有很多人专门等着他上线，然后哐当哐当砸来一堆决斗申请。吹雪猜他们是觉得自己自忖实力不错才找上凯撒，又因为想要试试自己的实力跑来找了他——推导过程完全错误却得到一个正确答案，也是很不容易。但他嫌烦，索性把那个号扔在一边，换了个小号告诉了NOVA。  
又过了几天，平台上举办了一个小型的对战，吹雪拉了下名单发现凯撒等几个曝光过的职业选手号都在上面，再看看宣传，果然玩的是普通玩家和职业选手共场的噱头。而他先前那个号因为活跃度比较高，也被选中了。  
他这几天都没有正式比赛的安排，索性又把那个号登上去填报名表，顺便还问了问NOVA，“那个比赛你去吗？”  
对面不晓得是犹豫还是网不好，半天才回了个“去”。

到了比赛的时候倒没什么可说，无非是打打牌开开嘴炮。吹雪在的半区基本都是普通玩家，他混在里面拿捏分寸，卡着最后一名进了八强，又“很不小心”的赢了一个职业选手，自觉已经足够便没有再打下去，四进二的比赛里各种渣操把名次保在了第四。而NOVA那边很早就碰上了个职业选手，这会正在各个场次里跳来跳去看比赛。  
吹雪知道这时候找他也没用，那家伙根本没心思回消息，就慢吞吞的自己点开了当天的参赛名单，找那个自己有点在意的名字。谁想最终的参赛名单他看了一遍又一遍，愣是没有看到凯撒亮的大名。  
他犹豫了一会，发现无人可问，只好去敲NOVA。不知道该说他不愧是凯撒粉还是怎么，居然腾出手来回了非常金贵的几个字，“听说他有事，推掉了。”  
很没劲的敲了个“哦”回去表示知道了，吹雪很无聊的趴在了键盘前面。本来想如果碰上了就拿小号赢那决斗脑爆个冷门，可那人居然没参加，实在让他有些失望，又看了会比赛，也觉得索然无趣，心说还不如和NOVA再玩两场，可那人还在聚精会神的看比赛，只好讪讪的下线了。

比赛结束以后，吹雪依然闲的心里头发慌，几天里居然又找了个新的打发时间的好办法——简而言之，撩妹。只不过这次不是真刀实枪的跑去别人那里搭讪，而是开了官方给他在平台上搞的实名验证号开了个房间，设置只有女性玩家可入，开了语音和来的女孩们边打牌边聊天。  
除了那副让女生心动的外表外，他也有把好嗓子，于是每次旁观他打牌的女生就越来越多，对手更是从来不缺。不过大部分来的都是醉翁之意不在酒，虽然说不上不会决斗，但实力也就这么回事，因此，那个叫做“茱莉娅”的女生就吸引了吹雪的主意。  
那姑娘声音甜又会撒娇，决斗的水平还相当不错，吹雪一时有些心动，又拿出个没暴露过的小号悄悄告诉她，两个人每天都在决斗场上尽情的让两颗心碰撞，乃至于摩擦出……爱情的火花。

吹雪的算盘是打得极好的，即便这姑娘可能未必有网络上表现出来的那么美好，他也不介意让这么一段浪漫的邂逅发展一下，当然，如若对方是个货真价实的美人儿，他更不是不介意把其他女生的联系都断了，认认真真的和命定之人好好相处——毕竟会决斗的男人满世界都是，会决斗又能和他谈得来的女孩却是非常稀罕。  
因为这些不会对任何人说起的小心思，自诩护花使者与情圣的天上院吹雪甚至极为难得的花了些时间在挑选衣服上，活像是个情窦初开约初恋姑娘见面的愣头青，力争让这场神交已久后才姗姗来迟的见面变得更美好一点。  
他满怀期待的坐在西餐厅里，任午后温暖明媚的阳光透过茶色的玻璃落在他轮廓分明、极其英俊的脸上，一杯醇厚的红茶上升腾起袅袅的水汽，将注视着街景的那双褐色眼睛一起浸润了，仿佛一只温润的鹿。  
这么英俊的男主角，简直是只能出现在小说里的人物。吹雪信心满满的等待着那位茱莉娅的到来，坚信自己能够在第一时间俘获对方的心。  
他一直坚信着，等待着，自恋着，直到那杯红茶的温度渐低，直到那轮温暖的太阳西斜，直到……他的对面，坐下了位比他高比他壮的，男人。  
第一反应是，这人是来和自己拼桌的——看了看四周的座位他自己划去了这个可能性，第二想法，这个人认出了自己，过来是为了有关决斗的事情。尽管对方直接朝着这个座位走过来，可他也没觉得对方是自己的粉丝，毕竟，他对自己在男人间的名声还是有自知之明的，能毫无芥蒂的当他的粉，要么是正儿八经的决斗脑，要么就是……那种人。  
“等的爽吗？”那位给够了吹雪思考的时间，口气不善的问道。  
吹雪应付男人的时候态度很随便，确认对方知道是在等人后便挑了挑眉，露出个能让女生尖叫男生恨得牙痒的笑容，慢慢道，“与美人相约，自然甘之如饴。”  
他满意的看着对方微微扭曲的表情，暗暗推测到，这是自家姐妹还是青梅来和自己见面惹得他不高兴了？不过因他不高兴的男人多了去了，犯不着放在心上，要不是现在没事情做，别说刺两句，他是看都懒得看一眼。想到这里，他端起那盏彻底冷掉的红茶啜饮起来。  
哪想对面冷笑着开口，“不装鹿崽子了？也就那些傻乎乎的小姑娘会被你骗。”那刻意压低的声音给了吹雪不好的预感，“你就不想知道你的茱莉娅在哪？”  
那个奇怪的比喻在吹雪心头一过，并没有左耳进右耳出，他的脸色登时变了变。先前他拿去泡妹的小号叫做Bucky，要说意思就是小鹿，对方既然知道茱莉娅那知道他的小号也没什么好奇怪，可他现在说话的口气实在很嘚瑟，嘚瑟的有点让人生疑。如果那位茱莉娅是他关心的人，和自己仅仅是初识，发生了什么顶多是有点惋惜，他拿这种事情威胁自己有什么意义？除非……除非……  
没等吹雪把那个呼之欲出天雷滚滚的答案说出来，那男人就抢先开口，嘲讽的拍了拍手，“真遗憾啊，你等的小美人永远也不会来了，因为她就坐在你面前！”  
吹雪差点把手里的骨瓷杯给捏碎了。对方见他吃了苍蝇一样的表情，故意作出扭捏的姿态装女生，掐了把绝对说不上甜美的嗓音嗲嗲地说，“呐呐，变声器真是个好东西呢，是吧，吹雪前辈？”  
忍了又忍，青筋还是爆了出来。吹雪怒火中烧的盯着面前的同性，压低声音质问他，“我在什么地方得罪过你么。”  
那个自称茱莉娅的男生翘起二郎腿，本来还是好整以暇看笑话的状态，听闻此话终于也发怒了，“谁让你放凯撒的鸽子还当众不给他面子！也不看看所谓的捆绑到底是谁的牺牲比较大！”  
很好，很好，很好！褐发的少年在内心连说三句，朝着远在天边的丸藤亮比了个中指。这怎么看都是那个决斗脑的错！

这种事情绝对不可能跟任何一个现实里的朋友说起，否则定是要被嘲笑上一整年，而他和茱莉娅先前也只是打打牌，对方不可能抓到什么把柄，因此，要找人发泄此时的情绪只有那唯一的一个对象了……  
键盘被按得噼里啪啦作响，足以可见吹雪此时内心的愤怒，对话框滚了一长串。

初雪：见鬼了  
初雪：我再也不信这破平台的语音系统  
初雪：把个妹居然把到了人妖  
初雪：还好同样是凯撒粉的你脑子是正常的  
NOVA：……  
NOVA：是凯撒的粉丝干的？  
初雪：是啊，叫茱莉娅的那个，在平台上还挺有名气的  
初雪：你也当心点，别被骗了  
NOVA：……我又不是你。

吹雪看到这里才稍微冷静了点，片刻后又狐疑的问，“你不会也瞒着我真实性别，其实是女的吧？”该死的变声器，把人和人之间的信任都毁掉了！  
对面楞了一下，好一会才回了句，“是又怎样。”  
算不上很和善的口气，但是吹雪看着却突然露出下午以来第一个笑，他慢吞吞的敲，“也是，你这决斗脑哪怕是妹子我也不会泡的，是男是女都无所谓。”  
“……”对方以一串省略号表示了无言，这种让吹雪熟悉的交流方式安慰了他千疮百孔的心，居然贼心不死的问，“不过你妹妹应该挺可爱吧。”  
这次得到的答案自然是一句言简意赅的“滚”。  
还好，这世界上还是有没有变的东西和正常人的。被骂了以后反而安心的吹雪如此想到，默默的下了线。

这段还未开始就已经结束的网恋惨痛到吹雪简直再也不想回忆起来，然而没等他把这段经历埋到心底，那个茱莉娅又找了过来。  
还是那个顶着粉色特效的名字，还是热络的和房间里其他观战的女生聊得热火朝天，在旁人看来和前几日没有什么不同，但是在吹雪眼里，这种行为就叫做挑衅。  
他迅速的结束了手上的决斗挂上拒绝状态，愤怒的问，“你还来干嘛？”用的当然是私聊。  
茱莉娅居然建了个新的房间把他拉过去，依然开着变声器，用那一把甜美的声音说，“给吹雪前辈道歉呀。”  
吹雪二话不说退了房间，正待拉黑，对面又有消息过来，这次是一行字，“爱信不信吧，我确实是过来给你道歉的。”  
于是吹雪又等了片刻，看着消息一行行往上跳。

茱莉娅：之前因为你放凯撒的鸽子觉得很不爽  
茱莉娅：正好看到你在平台上搞这套就想了个歪招  
茱莉娅：我对这件事道歉  
茱莉娅：但你这人还是很讨厌

说不在意这种转性肯定是假的，吹雪想了想，发现不是面对面的或者听他开着变声器的声音就没那么反胃，就略微好奇的问了句，“怎么想通的？”  
茱莉娅冷冷的回道，“凯撒亲自叫我来给你道歉，你就美吧。”  
吹雪第一次无言了，心说那货不是两耳不闻窗外事，全身心的投入在决斗中么，竟然跑来管这种闲事。这个想法只停留了一小会，随即他想起来自己只把这事和NOVA说过，心里顿时咯噔一声。他仔细的回想了一下这位未曾谋面的友人，极其不确定的问自己，“那家伙应该只是个凯撒粉才对吧？”  
要说为什么，丸藤亮虽然很讨厌，但是决斗的实力还是没话说的，比起来NOVA打的太随便，而且，据传丸藤家是兄弟两个，而NOVA家里那个是妹妹。  
想到这里吹雪强行压下了心里的疑惑，替NOVA找了个理由，比如他又去找了凯撒，由对方出面找了茱莉娅，就这样把事情揭过去了。

他怕茱莉娅又来找他，也怕这件事再有什么让他不能接受的发展，索性连官方号都不用了，老老实实缩在那个告诉了NOVA的小号上和人偶尔决斗几把。他尽力不去想，怀疑的种子却还是悄悄的抽枝长叶，烦的他日日心绪不宁。  
老这样烦恼下去也不是办法，吹雪觉得自己最近撩妹都撩的心不在焉，满脑子都是NOVA和丸藤亮。  
这样下去可不行啊……褐发的少年瞪着电脑看了一会，拨了个号码。  
“哦，天上院。”对面的声音不急不缓，“如果你下次打给我的时候能够记得时差就好了。”  
“你不是在韩国比赛吗，能有多少时差。”吹雪没好气的堵了回去，“节省时间我就直说了，你知不知道丸藤亮在决斗平台的账号是什么？”  
对面的少年好整以暇的答道，“拜托，他的事情如果你都不知道，我怎么会知道。”  
“艾德•菲利克斯。”吹雪从牙缝里把这个名字一个音节一个音节的挤出来，“少废话，我不是来跟你吵架的。”  
被叫出名字的人轻声一笑，“我只知道他的官方号，就是Caser——你问这个做什么？”  
网恋碰到人妖的事情肯定是不能说的，吹雪便掐头去尾的说是被个凯撒粉整了，他找了个朋友抱怨，居然传到凯撒那里，还找了那个粉给他道歉。  
听筒里传来一阵桌面被敲击的声音，显然对方正在思考，过了一会，吹雪以为会听到什么高见的时候，艾德依然用他那副足够激怒大部分人的口气说，“你都不知道对面是谁，也拿他当朋友吗？”他小声的重复吹雪方才说过的话，“被整了……我看不见得吧，你除了在意点女生的事情，还有什么能被人整的地方。听说你前几天好像在平台上弄了很大的动静？”  
此话一出，吹雪知道对方可能猜到了什么，刚想否认又怕欲盖弥彰，只“啧”了声，没有说话。  
艾德仿佛通过他这个反应确定了，惊讶的说，“不会真是我猜的那样吧——那你可是栽了个大跟头！”他声音带笑，显得更加跳脱，“所以，你问我账号是想知道那个朋友是不是凯撒亮本人？这有什么好问的。如果是，证明他跟他表现出来的一样是个正直又无聊的家伙，如果不是，也只能说明你那朋友认识他。”  
轻快的说完，艾德下了定论，“安心啦天上院，丸藤他不会嘲笑你的。”  
但是你会。吹雪黑着脸在心里道。  
似乎是怕嘲笑的太过吹雪挂他电话，自己没乐子可寻，艾德清了清嗓子正色道，“我确实不知道凯撒的小号——我怀疑根本没有。你想知道朋友的真实身份就去跟他确认啊，语音视频什么都可以——你记得凯撒的声音吗？”  
吹雪简单利索的回了“不知道”。开玩笑，他看到那个人相关的报道都要跳过去，别说听对方的采访，决斗场上他的心思更不在人身上，哪里会用这种东西占用自己的脑内空间。  
“那就约出来见个面，也很方便的，过几天有比赛吧？”艾德继续出主意，却不想对面没什么兴致的回答道“我考虑看看”就结束了通话，留他一个人对着手机发了会呆，突然毫无形象可言的笑倒在床上，留下个起伏的被子包。

“事先说明，我只是好奇，看在给你做了树洞的份上解答一下吧——假设你遇上的那位‘女士’是真心的，你会因为性别拒绝他吗？哦，你说过自己的性取向，那么换个说法，如果她确实是个女孩儿，只是不那么的好看，你会接受吗？”  
过了一会，吹雪手机上跳了条来自艾德的信息，他看了看，把手机放在桌上，继续在键盘上敲敲打打。面前的屏幕上，自然是和NOVA的对话框。不过却只是点开的状态，一行询问打了删删了打，折腾快半个小时也没发出去。  
他在这里百转千回，对面却完全没有领会到的意思，跳了一条问他决不决斗的消息，惊的吹雪差点按了发送。心脏狂跳了一会，吹雪咬牙把对话框里的东西删了，回了句“好”。  
该死的，NOVA都没惊讶，他在这里瞎担心什么东西？真有什么事也暴露了再说吧。  
打了几盘，吹雪按照平时的作息下了线。睡觉前他的脑里突然冒出来艾德的问题。会不会接受……他恨恨的按灭了床头灯，等你自己碰到你就知道了！

 

这事儿俨然成了15岁少年的心病，触碰不得，又怎么也放不下。  
艾德后来好奇得紧，一直追问到底什么情况，问清之后自己也在平台上开了个小号玩的风生水起。某天倒时差的时候看到NOVA在线且Caser没挂免战牌，他一个激灵，登时清醒过来，手疾眼快的点了申请决斗，顺便还给吹雪打去一长串连环夺命Call，“快上，你那个菜鸟朋友和凯撒同时在线了。”  
吹雪听到那个称呼不由得额角一跳——艾德在问清NOVA的ID后就找了个机会去跟他决斗，美其名曰试刀，结果十几分钟过后就大失所望的跑来跟他说，“天上院，你对凯撒有意见也不要用这种方式……他好歹是跟你并称双子星的，在你看来就是个菜鸟吗？”他摇了摇头从回忆中抽身，一边开电脑一边回道，“我上次就说过了，你的胜率也没好到哪里去。”  
好心帮忙却莫名其妙被呛声的艾德很无辜，“……既然确定是凯撒就直接去找他啊，你追人的时候不是一向很主动吗？”  
这话说的直中红心，吹雪心说怎么可能去找他，像是我很在意他一样！表现出来就是一声冷哼。  
“决斗开始，我先挂了。”艾德没有理他突如其来的傲娇，声音有些兴奋，“看我把你们一个个的都打败。”  
此时吹雪已经登陆上了平台，放下手机毫不犹豫的选中NOVA给他发去一条消息，“来决斗吗？”  
对面经过一阵可疑的犹豫，简单的回答道，“好。”

决斗开始，吹雪看着分配到的手牌第一次觉得自己对打牌这件事如此期待。他特意选了一副重坑的干扰性卡组，力争在每个时点都要卡住对方一次，而艾德那边逮着机会和凯撒亮决斗肯定是全力以赴，如果是同个人双开，三分钟的操作时限未必会够，那个时候，他就可以确定对方到底是谁了。  
计划很美好，现实很愁人。看到手上一水的魔陷之后吹雪脸色骤变。幸运女神抛弃我了吗？他飞快的分析了一下可能有的情况，无奈的认清了现实——如果NOVA又来一个OTK他是没什么办法拦住的。那么，耍个小无赖说没意思再开一场如何呢？NOVA应该会答应他吧。  
他满脑子都是NOVA和决斗，殊不知如果真有幸运女神，看他如此也一定会毫不犹豫的抛下这个心不诚的家伙施施然离去。  
好在和他糟糕的运气一样，NOVA也没集齐OTK的要素，顾忌着盖牌简单展开了一下就结束了。  
此时艾德突然发来消息，“凯撒的攻势完全和平时赛场上一样。你们开始决斗了吗？”言下之意就是怎么一点压力都没给他。  
这要怎么回，加大加粗字体告诉他天上院吹雪很不幸的卡手了吗？吹雪瞪着对话框，却突然想到个拖延的好办法，调到房间频道打字，“这几天好像都没看到你上线。”  
这种闲聊他们平时就会干，因此NOVA毫无戒心的回答，“有点事。”  
以吹雪对他的了解，如果不细问下去，这个话题终结者会心安理得的认为这个敷衍的回答就足够了。要是往常，吹雪肯定也不会过问，给彼此一点空间，但是现在他的目的是拖时间，只好硬着头皮继续打字，“是去了大阪吗？”  
这个问题当然也是有深意的，大阪前两天刚举办了一个决斗比赛，不过因为是团体赛的缘故，吹雪便没有去参加，不过丸藤亮去了，还跟着自己学校的队伍获得了第一名。

NOVA：恩。  
初雪：比赛怎么样？  
NOVA：……难道你没有看？  
初雪：……  
初雪：我说，你总得有点决斗以外的娱乐吧  
NOVA：我不是决斗脑吗？  
NOVA：没有特别的。  
NOVA：中规中矩的比赛。

那行问句让吹雪受到了莫大惊吓，就差问在这回他话的是不是本人了。那个从来都只会逃避他调侃的NOVA怎么会开这种玩笑？不过这个样子看起来才有点人情味……  
屏幕上又跳了一行字，“到你的回合了。”吹雪这才惊醒，手忙脚乱的操作一番，赶在超时前又撑了一回合。老这样下去不是办法，吹雪便给艾德发消息问他打的怎么样，半天也没有回复。他只好挣扎着努力把一手烂牌打出花来。

苟且了半天，最后还是NOVA赢了。结果那人并不高兴，说了句吹雪心不在焉的没意思。  
这口气着实很像丸藤亮，不过仅仅是像，并不能说明什么……反而是艾德那里发来的消息更有说服力一点——他输了。隔着屏幕都能感觉得到艾德的不服气，但吹雪显然懒得理他，回了句“知道了”便继续和NOVA接着前面的话题聊天，力争再拿到一点确实的证据。

初雪：突然想起来  
初雪：你是不是每场凯撒的比赛都追到现场看？  
初雪：前几次没看到你上线的时间，好像也都是比赛期啊  
NOVA：嗯。  
NOVA：问这个做什么？

很好，老老实实的上钩了。吹雪装出一副热心肠的样子回复道，“下次凯撒的比赛就在我们学校附近，出来吃个饭怎么样？”  
“如果有时间的话。”NOVA简单的答道，不待吹雪继续编织他的网，又补上一句，“等下说，有点事。”  
得了他首肯的吹雪自然满口答应下来，却不想这一等直接把人等下了线，甚至连着小半个月都没再上过。

喂喂喂，这和说好的不一样啊，难道是被发现了吗？我没有做的很明显吧？吹雪拉动着小号上短短的好友列表，那个灰色的名字一直没有跳动上线的提示，甚至连他偷偷加上的Caser也没有上线。  
为了等NOVA，他已经从无聊的时候偶尔上线到有空就挂在平台上，整天都心神不宁，生怕自己错过了。艾德曾讽刺的说他这样简直像个正在暗恋的小女生，被内心烦躁的吹雪逮进了房间一顿暴打——当然，是用决斗。  
虽然他不给别人说，但自己心里也曾经想过NOVA这欲擒故纵的手段活像是在泡他，而他自诩情场老手，也还是上了钩。

日子过得很快，再一个月就是毕业季。吹雪成绩还算不错，一早就定了要去太平洋上的小岛念决斗学院，那堆起来足够把人压死的青少年赛事奖项为他赢得了免试的资格，因此别人忙着复习考试，他依然在晃晃悠悠的打比赛，途中顺手收获一大堆美女的心。  
他一贯换女朋友的速度比换衣服还快，倒也没几个人发现他心思根本不在撩妹上，只有他自己知道现在频繁的找女孩出来聊天逛街是为了什么。  
这次和他约会的是个小姑娘，春寒料峭的时候已经迫不及待的脱了外套穿的极其清凉，吹雪问了几句发现居然也是参赛选手，不过比他低了两级，于是还分在少年组里。他自己的比赛是在下午，便绅士的把小姑娘送到了赛场。  
预选赛是不对外公开的，吹雪和她依依不舍的道了别，约定第二天来看她的正式比赛。  
于是赛前的这段时间他又没有事情做，正边闲逛边寻思着是不是找个网吧挂上去等NOVA上线，好巧不巧的撞到了一个抽噎着埋头走路的小孩。  
说是小孩，看起来也已经是小学生的年纪，因为身材瘦小，吹雪还多看了两眼才确定是个男生……还是个参赛的选手。刚才的小姑娘为了好看把参赛的铭牌不知道别去了哪里，男生则是规规矩矩的戴在胸口，上面写着“丸藤翔，少年组参赛选手。”  
相熟的长辈管丸藤亮叫亮君，平辈的和后辈则叫那家伙凯撒，是以吹雪看到“丸藤”这个姓氏的时候都没反应过来，半饷才盯着翔研究了一会他的长相是不是和他那个哥哥很相似。然而无论怎么回忆他记忆里的凯撒亮都是白衣绿发，再细到五官却是不能，只能想起一张顶着“决斗脑”三个大字的脸。  
……是了，他关心一个男人的长相干嘛。收回让丸藤翔把头低到胸口的视线，吹雪淡淡的道，“预选赛要开始了，不去参加吗？”这年纪连男人都算不上，是以吹雪也没当回事，难得的发了次善心。  
翔自然是认识吹雪的。他本以为这个人和他哥哥互相不对盘，正努力减少自己的存在感，却不想居然主动向他问话。他有点为难，眼神躲闪着说，“我迷路了……”  
吹雪听到他开口，极其震惊的盯着面前的小男生，全然不顾平时说的什么不乐意看男人之类的话，差点把鼓起勇气问他能不能指路的翔吓跑。他察觉到自己的失态，揉了揉额角，低声道，“我带你过去。”  
他面上做出一副平静无波的样，内心早已波浪滔天，是差点咬了舌头才没把“你的声音怎么听起来像个姑娘”说出口。是的，他想起了NOVA的那个“妹妹”，又狐疑的看了看翔，好一会才恍惚的问，“我明天能来看你的决斗吗？”

这次的比赛正是吹雪先前和NOVA说的，凯撒亮会参加的那个。主办方听说了曾经的决斗界双子星相当不对盘，给他们安排的房间都不在一栋楼里，不是比赛的日程安排也尽量错开，所以除了下午比赛场上匆匆一瞥，吹雪没有任何机会去堵人。  
其实他有找别人问清凯撒房间号私下去找的路可走，但是一想到这件事被传出去的后果，被他铁青着脸否决了。  
凭什么只有我一个人为这件事烦恼发愁呢，你倒好，满脑子还是决斗——想到这里，他无端的生出一种近似于“埋怨”的情绪。   
就在此时，好友列表里灰了许久的那个名字突然跳跃着亮了起来。是Caser。  
这毫无疑问是平台上最有人气的账号之一，因为号主人热爱决斗尊敬决斗，就算是胜率一塌糊涂的小号点申请决斗也有通过的可能，不过最近点他的人太多，还是会稍作甄别。  
吹雪暗骂自己怎么鬼使神差的开着大号，怕换号的时候就被别人抢了先，只好去点了申请决斗，又因为手抖还点错几次，更是加深了心底那份气恼。  
界面上弹出了“对方正在考虑中”的弹窗，进度条转了两圈吹雪才想起丸藤亮曾经说过绝对不会接受他的决斗申请。他深吸一口气，心说要拒绝就赶快，我还来得及换小号再来。没想屏幕一闪，他已经处于房间内，提示决斗开始的系统音也响了起来。  
没时间研究怎么Caser突然同意了，吹雪抓紧时间换了一副常用的竞技强度卡组。因为想要向亮求得“真相”，就绝对不能做出任何让他觉得不尊敬决斗的事情，自觉正式比赛都没这么认真过的吹雪开始感觉到肾上腺素疯狂分泌，整个人都专注起来。

吹雪算是那种有压力才有动力的类型。过去他和凯撒亮被称为决斗界双子星虽然是媒体故意的炒作，可是实力确实没话说，至少直到他弃赛为止，两个人的胜率一直是对半开。他特地认真起来自然给了丸藤亮极大的压力，于是反击也如同电子流磅礴的攻势变得强硬起来。  
你来我往间，房间里挤进来无数好事的观战者，压在他们头上的DP也创了历史新高。吹雪在决斗的间隙看了眼压在自己身上的虚拟币数量，不由咋舌，“居然压了这么多？”随即他也看到了自己的官方账号下有多少DP——同样是个天文数字。鼠标在那行没有实感的数字上滑过，他突然生出了挑衅的心思，切换到下注的界面选中自己的名字，把全副家当都押给了自己。  
那个恐怖的数字刷下去赔率顿时不再胶着，房间的观战频道则炸了锅，全都在刷屏这场豪赌。  
吹雪看似平静的打开盖牌拦住亮的攻击，手上却敲了一行字。 

Fubuking：跟不跟？  
Caser：乐意奉陪。

片刻之后，丸藤亮的名字下面的DP也翻了一番——他竟然也把身上的DP全部压了进去！  
观战频道里安静了三秒，似乎所有人都被凯撒亮的回应吓傻了，待这回合结束才有人疯狂的刷屏，把这场比赛称为平台上历史性的一刻，与此同时，吹雪也爆发了他的攻势。

他们这场决斗打的可谓硝烟弥漫，又押了全部的积分，不知道的都以为是积怨已久在此时爆发，更有甚者开始猜测是不是第二天的比赛有暗箱操作，导致曾经的双子星觉得自己对不上，才提前一天来平台上约战。吹雪后来看到这些说的头头是道的分析都觉得好笑，事实上他只是想问一句话罢了。  
更何况，只有真正的身处于那个人的对立面才能感觉到，那纯粹又凛冽的攻势并没有任何愤怒的意思……他的挑衅只让那个决斗脑战意高昂，不过，想要赢的念头，还是他更强烈一点。

决斗结束的提示在屏幕上只闪了一秒，随机跳出来的是金光闪闪的“YOU WIN”。吹雪靠在椅背上等字幕自己散去，选中了Caser开始打字。他这里思考措辞稍微慢了几秒，公屏上已经跳出了丸藤亮的发言。

Caser：打的很漂亮，时机抓的非常准确。  
Caser：是我技不如人。  
Caser：期待明天的比赛与你再次对战。

……这决斗脑还有救吗？吹雪不由得愣了下，结果亮没有等他的回应，利索的退出了房间，投入到新的决斗中去。  
他点这家伙决斗已经把积攒了几天的冲动值都用掉了，现在想想明天各种报道会把这件事说成什么样就非常头疼，看着还在对话框里没有发送出去的话也不想再主动找过去了。  
明天堵到真人再说吧。他瞪着那个正在决斗中的账号，点击了下线。

 

第二天的比赛日程安排也是上午少年组下午青年组，吹雪特意起了个大早去看比赛。前一天和他约会的小姑娘没过预选，他安慰了一番，极其不显露的在心底说，正好可以去丸藤翔那边了。  
提到这个小子他的神色便有些诡异，他居然把一个男人的声音听成了女孩子，还把这个误会延续了数个月……不过虽然看着怯懦，决斗的实力还算是够看，一路上小心翼翼的居然也闯到了八强。  
吹雪有些走神，想着这里有多少会是他那个哥哥的功劳，然后就听到了洗去胆怯的声音通过音箱响彻了比赛场地——  
“我将两体怪兽叠放，构筑超量网络，XYZ召唤电子龙•新星！”  
用两只机人怪兽做出新星，那么下一步就是以此为跳板，再叠放召唤电子流本家最具压制力的怪兽电子龙•无限，这个强力的外挂一出，场面大概就能稳定下来了。  
这是常规的思路与操作，吹雪却惊讶的站了起来，满脸的不可思议。新星，新星……NOVA。亏他们决斗了那么多次，他居然忽视了这么明显的一点！  
从发现了那个可能性之后，所有的谜题仿佛都如同抽丝剥茧被他解开，顺利的难以置信，以至于此时终于豁然开朗了，也不敢说出那个呼之欲出的答案。  
NOVA，就是你……对吗？

那份惊愕和了然被吹雪带去了自己的比赛里，大概是前一天决斗的手感保持到了现在，他势如破竹的赢到了半决赛，而凯撒亮也早就等在了那里。  
既然如此，就全力以赴的上吧！他抽出五张手牌，第一次专注地注视自己的对手，从那双靛青色的眼睛里读到了冷静与狂热，两种相悖的情感如此和谐的交织在一起，让那个和他同龄的少年看起来如同一柄刚出鞘的刀，锋锐又冷厉。  
决斗开始前的一瞬间，吹雪却走神了，喃喃自语道，“他的眼睛，原来是和头发一样的颜色……”

 

赛后，还有不死心的记者听说了昨晚的事情跑来采访两位当事人，奈何吹雪上次的动作搞得太大没人想去触霉头，一商量全跑去问亮。  
这次的正式比赛依然是吹雪险胜，但凯撒亮是公认的好脾气，中规中矩的问一些决斗相关的事情一定能拿到可写的素材。

“失利就是失利，不能归结于没有发挥好。”亮对一个问他是不是状态不好的记者这样答道，又转去另一个问他为何上次要说天上院失误很多的记者，一脸的理所当然，“天上院不是那样的水平。”  
记者对他这么明显的双标表示无语，擦了擦冷汗继续问，“这次的决斗使用的电子龙卡组加强了超量的比重，为什么要做出这样的改动呢？”  
结果回答并没有预想的长篇大论，只是很简短的说了句“天上院是个很难缠的对手，有压制力的卡组更好展开。”见记者还有问下去的意思，丸藤亮略微皱了皱眉，“他没有答应我的复盘，我得回去看录像了。告辞。”  
有记者急中生智，喊了句“我去帮你申请复盘，多说两句好不好？”他好不容易才抢到凯撒的采访当然不能放，给手边的实习生使了眼色让她去找吹雪，自己继续询问平时没机会问的问题，诸如决斗的习惯、练习时间、那件事之后对天上院吹雪的看法之类。  
亮得到承诺后也不急着走，依次回答了几个问题，而吹雪到的时候正听到他对着话筒低声道，“在网上决斗的话会选择认识的人。”  
……那你还同意我。吹雪在内心默默道，却没表现在脸上，和气的站到了他身边。  
碍于吹雪上次的表现，记者并没有问太过分的问题，两个人也都配合的像是从来没闹翻过一样回答了，混过半个小时两个人不约而同的选择了离开，谁都没提复盘的事情。  
结果分头走到通道时，吹雪放在口袋里的手机震动了一下，拿出来一看是一条未知号码发来的短信，写清了时间和地点，没有落款。他下意识的回头去看，正看到亮把手机放回口袋。  
艾德早在之前就和他说过，既然想知道真相就去约了真人问一次，否则有再多的线索也没办法百分百的确定。  
是这个道理没错……吹雪拍了拍口袋，决定去赴约。

三月的阳光虽然算不上温暖，却自有一分春日的明媚，照在身上，让吹雪郁结了许久的心情改善了些许。他本来曾经想过，如果NOVA的个性能加上凯撒的实力就好了，就算是男人他也不介意多这么一个朋友，却没想到NOVA正是那个他百般看不顺眼的丸藤亮。  
过去不对盘的场景和平台上虽不多但很轻松的对话历历在目，糅杂在一起，又变幻出两个小人的形象，一个嘲笑他的迟钝，一个惊慌的挥手，说天上院吹雪你疯了吗，跟个男人有什么好说的？  
艾德那条他始终未曾回复的短信也不合时宜的跳了出来，好似那个银发的少年在他身边晃悠来晃悠去，嘲笑他的保守。  
我真的有那么讨厌他吗？吹雪不禁自问道，那些一起决斗和闲聊的时间比他花在任何一个女生身上的都要多，他到底骗了自己多久？  
把这句禁语说出来之后心底那种无形的抵触仿佛也随之消散了，拒绝着他去了解去思考的力量撤去后，他甚至有了闲心去思考一些额外的事情——他被丸藤亮用小号瞒了过去，对方又何尝不是？如果知道那些同他相谈甚欢的小号是天上院吹雪，他的脸上又会露出什么样的表情呢。

短信上的地址是一家回转寿司店。这个时间早过了饭点，离晚饭又还有段不短的时间，吹雪撩开门帘进去的时候几乎崩溃了，看到人深吸了一口气，诚恳的说，“我们没什么好说的就算了，如果你要约妹子记得找个有情调的地方，实在找不到也拜托定在吃饭的时间。”  
喝着茶的亮想了想，问道，“不是你叫我出来吃饭的吗？”   
这个问题着实没头没尾，饶是吹雪临场反应一流还是冷场良久，他瞪着面前这个慢条斯理喝茶的少年，想破脑袋都没想到自己什么时候约了他吃饭。倒是亮看不过去帮他拉了凳子，示意他坐下来再说，“我和翔定了晚上回去的车票，时间有点赶，早点吃完吧。”  
吹雪盯着他看了好久，磕磕绊绊的坐下来，差点打翻了餐具，“……NOVA？”他想起半月之前的约定，随即反应过来，失态的问，“你早就知道是我了？！”  
亮微微颔首，“之前只是觉得像——你决斗的风格一直没怎么变，后来找茱莉娅证实了。”他放下茶杯，颇为正式的和吹雪道歉，“抱歉，之前对你不怎么了解，做了一些幼稚的事情。”  
……怎么看，幼稚的那个都是他才对吧。吹雪干笑着应下来，却怎么都没法同样自如的道歉。亮已经很自然的介绍起这家店，可在吹雪眼里这份从容更衬托的他像个傻瓜，忍不住拦住了那人取餐的动作，有些结巴的问，“你，你明明知道也不纠正我的误会吗？”  
“我以为，你不会想和我往来。”亮闻言果然转过来看他，那双眼里有些许的揶揄，整个人看起来生动了很多，“虽然并不会影响决斗，老有人追着问别的选手的事情也挺麻烦的。”他像个小孩子一样用筷子轻轻敲着面前的碟子，“你是我很看重的对手，如果因为这种事情消极对待和我的决斗实非我愿——”他停顿下来，突然笑了笑，“不过，和你完全不熟还说‘我以为’什么的，很自以为是吧。”  
消化了一会内心的震撼，吹雪盯着身旁人的侧脸低声道，“我决定收回前言。”  
“嗯？”吹雪和他说的话多了去了，亮只是礼貌性一问，没有往心里去。  
哪想吹雪挺直了脊背，极其认真的道，“不管你是男是女我都不会追你那句。”  
“……”亮沉默了一会，决定把这句话无视掉。被这么一搅合他也没有了吃饭的心思，继续拿筷子点在碟子上，一副有点放空的样子。  
吹雪大皱其眉，终于劈手从他手里抽走了筷子，一本正经的开口，“作为朋友，先教你一件事。第一次约人见面还是别在这种吃饭的地方比较好。”他说完就以身作则，用手肘撑住桌子，摆出邀请的姿势，“我有荣幸请你喝杯咖啡吗？”  
亮仿佛听到了什么奇怪的东西，好半天才说，“我不喝咖啡。”  
“喝什么都随便！”吹雪忍不住笑了，“根本不是喝什么的问题好不好，你这人真是决斗脑。”  
有点无奈的看了眼褐发的少年，丸藤亮慢吞吞的道，“恩，你不是早就知道了吗。”他又端起了茶杯，这次却被吹雪用自己的轻轻一撞，仿佛干杯。  
那低笑着的大众情人用轻松的声音向他自我介绍，“这里是天上院吹雪，以后请多指教了。”  
于是他也微微一笑，“丸藤亮。请多关照。”

 

你问再后来他们怎么和媒体解释学院双璧和形影不离同进同出？  
两个人对视一眼，异口同声的答道，“强扭的瓜不甜。”

=END=


End file.
